Coming Together
by Fray Ray
Summary: PostRose mayhem. Meredith does what she does best when a problem presents itself. Runs. 3 yrs later, she must return and avoid what she was running from. Crossoverish with Private Practice. Rated for language. Ch 10 up and now COMPLETE .
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't resist a post-rose story like so many others. Here's the way mine is going. Crossover-ish with Private Practice…. Which I have never actually watched… So, this should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither shows that are in this story. **

* * *

_"Derek, I…" Meredith ran up to Derek with an excited smile on her face only for him to hush her up quickly with one finger and the upset look on his face._

_"I kissed Rose. She's nurse here, and I kissed," Derek told her, not looking her in the eyes, something that 'Communication is Key' Derek Shepherd didn't do._

_A surprising un-emotion face quickly replaced Meredith's smile. Her response was equally un-emotional, "Oh."_

_"That's it? 'Oh' is all you have to say?" Derek looked at her, a slightly stunned look on his face._

_"Oh no?" Meredith shrugged. "Yeah, I kinda don't know what to say. I'm just trying to figure out when forever become so short. Because, I clearly remember this whole 'I'll lover you forever' speech."_

_"It's just," he started but she cut him off with a wave of her hand._

_"Look, this is complicated. And, you know, I'm an avoider. I run away when the going gets tough. So, I'm going to make this easy and do what I do best," she shook her head and walked away._

* * *

He'd come to work the next day only to learn she wasn't there that day. And she wouldn't be there the next day, or the next day, or the next and so on. He wasn't aware that when she said she was going to run away that she was actually going to run away.

But, when he talked to the Chief after she hadn't been there, he was informed she had transferred. That and Chief was under strict orders to tell no one, but mainly Derek, where she went.

He tried to find out from Christina, but, needless to say, that did not go over to well. She had buffered him way and insulted him. Numerous times. Saying he, and quote, "May be McDreamy but he was also McAss" and of such. He received similar responses from Izzie, Alex, and George. He even received an insult from Mark.

So, that's where we left him. In Seattle. With half of a hospital staff that hates him and a not so happy one night… Kiss?

* * *

Meredith shifted in her seat. Again. She received another odd glance from the secretary behind the counter that she was sure was keeping tabs of how many times she shifted in thirty seconds.

Los Angeles. She'd lived there once when she was a kid. For about two months before her mom uprooted her again. So that's where she was. She remembered liking it for nine weeks that she was here. So, here she was, working at St. Ambrose Hospital. She was the social recluse resident. The one that didn't have any friends. She was the one that knew what to do, spends all her time in surgeries. Kind of like she could picture Christina having been if she hadn't been there.

Well, how she would have been if Christina hadn't been there. Christina and George and Izzie and even Alex. God, how she has missed them. It's been two months. Two months without a sarcastic comment from Christina. Two months without Izzie's almost annoying bright-and-shininess and her food. Two months without George's awkwardness that she truly did love. She could almost say she missed being hit on by Mark. Almost. She's in contact with all of them, besides Mark, so it makes it easier.

And, Derek, oh how she hoped Christina has beat his head in. Okay, maybe not. But, she sure hoped they all gave him hell. Except, it'd be worse than hell. It'd be living hell. They had a vicious cycle going. He'd get her to fall in love, insert girl here. They'd break up. Going a little while apart. Get back together. He'd get her to fall in love all over again. And, then… insert girl again. Seriously?

Though, with the whole missing everyone thing aside, she's been doing pretty well on that whole 'Bright-and-Shiny' thing she was working at. Okay, that doesn't include her reclusion of the people at work. So, she doesn't have a personal life, per say… All right, you got her she doesn't have one. Period. Her schedule includes working, eating, and sleeping. But, nonetheless, she was feeling much more bright-and-shiny than she did back in Seattle.

Shift. Glance at irritated secretary. Glance at watch. Shift. Glance at secretary. Start over. How long has she been here anyways? It feels like 40 minutes… Oh wait; it's only been four. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, the staff at the hospital is way too nosey. All their questions asking if that's why she's in LA.

Would there be any other reason she came in the condition she did? Of course not. Try explaining to the people you barely say hi to that you are there because you ran away. Because, the person who said they'd love you forever kissed another girl right after you decided you were excited about the news you were about to give him.

Nah, we'll leave them in suspense. Maybe they'll come up with some crazy stories like the 'she was a secret spy and had an affair with her target and now she's here' kind of things. Some of them will come pretty close to the reason. But, no one will get it.

"Grey," a voice finally broke into her thoughts and her routine. She looked up into a face she hadn't really expected to see. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a husband here that you can so casually steal from me."

She really had to start listening when her boyfriend told her where his ex-wife went, "Dr. Montgomery, I forgot… Well, whatever. I'm done with husbands. It was a bad idea from the start."

"Is that seriously just sinking in?" Addison raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here, Grey?"

"Well, I ran away," she said simply but decided that wasn't enough when Addison gave her the 'continue now' look. She sighed, "I got knocked up by your ex-husband, found out he kissed one of the nurses, ran away like I do best, started working at St. Ambrose, they got too nosey about my pregnancy, heard of this place, and now here I am having this extremely awkward conversation with you about my last three months."

"You ramble a lot. Come on follow me," Addison said turning around and leading Meredith away from the front and the now very grateful looking secretary.

* * *

_Continue or not? Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next part. I already got the first couple of parts in my head so the first updates will be kinda quick. Tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and, I've been thinking of ending it without merder… It'd end… Well I can't tell you. But, you guys vote. It'd still be a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice.**

* * *

"So, Derek got you pregnant?" Addison asked as she got the ultra sound ready for Meredith.

"Yup, I'm three months," she told him.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Addison continued.

"Nope. I went to tell him. He said he kissed a nurse. I ran away. Christina, Izzie, George, Alex, and Chief are the only ones that know. So, don't say anything if you have contact with Mark or Derek," Meredith warned her.

"I haven't had with anyone since I left, Grey," Addison informed her.

"Not even Mark. I thought he'd try to contact. He seemed upset after you left. Derek just said he was suffering a sex deficiency," she shrugged.

"Nah," Addison shook her. Deciding to change the subject, she continued, "So, I'm guessing you are planning on keeping this baby."

"Well, giving birth to it, yeah. But, I've been thinking about adoption. That whole dark-and-twisty thing might be a problem. I haven't decided," Meredith answered.

"Uh-huh, look Grey, this is going to be weird. But, I do think you could be a good mom. Yeah, I know you have you're mommy problems, but I think that'd just help with you becoming a better mom. And, if you do decide on adoption, I may look into it. At least then you know the mom and all. I know, it's weird to adopt your ex-husband's and his mistress's baby," Addison said shrugging. For some reason, she found that she did not hate Meredith. Maybe it was because they found a connection now or something, but she just didn't.

"Well, if I do keep it, would it be weird for the mistress to ask ex-wife for help?" Meredith asked. Addison was the only person here she knew, and lord knows she'd need help with this baby.

"The ex-wife offered to adopt the baby. I think we've moved past that point," Addison replied.

"Good. 'Cause I don't have a person here. Christina's still my person but I need another person and at least now I have a baby person," Meredith started rambling again.

"Grey, you are doing it, again," Addison informed her. Addison went quiet for a second looking at the screen, "Okay, everything is looking good. I'll need you back here in a month and we should be able to tell the sex of you're baby."

"Thanks Dr. Montgomery," Meredith said as she turned and made her way to the front to set up another appointment.

* * *

Another month. Another month had passed. It'd been three months since he'd last seen her. It'd been a month since he'd even tried to get any information about her out of her friends. It'd been a month since he'd even heard anything about her from anyone.

He'd over heard Christina saying something about her. Something about her having a person there but telling Christina she was still her number one person and she just needed two persons. That she'd still call Christina about a dead body.

He was surprised Christina hadn't had to call her about a dead body. His dead body. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. The glares have slowly begun to stop. They still only talk to him when they have too, but no surprise there. He had a feeling that it was going to stay like.

* * *

Shift. Shift. Shift. Watch. Shift. Secretary. Shift. Glare. Sigh. Start over.

She hated these chairs. She could never get comfortable in them. This time, instead of odd glances, she was receiving glares from the very unhappy secretary. Not that she should be shifting. She had nothing to worry about. She knew her doctor and her doctor didn't hate her.

Her doctor was even her baby person. Her here person. For when Christina couldn't fly down to get wasted. Not that she could get wasted anyways. She was pregnant. That's a big no-no. She wouldn't even be able to get wasted after her pregnancy was over. You can't get wasted when you have a baby to take care of. Unless, Addison watches the baby when she needs to get wasted. But, then whom would she get wasted with?

Well, guess it wouldn't matter then. She had decided she wanted to keep her baby. And, when you decide to keep a baby it kind of comes with it that you're deciding to take care of the baby. That's just how it works. She's having a baby. She's keeping the baby. She's going to take care of the baby. And, she's going to love the baby. She thinks she already loves this baby.

Though, it would be nice to have her gang around to help her with the baby. Izzie had helped her with the pregnancy so far. She'd been pregnant once. They had even talked about adoption. That even though Izzie knew she made the right choice then, when she saw her daughter a few months ago she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to raise her. And, Meredith was sure she was making the right choice in keeping the baby. She just was and she just knew it.

"Meredith, are you ready to find out whether you are having a boy or girl?" Addison approached, once again receiving a very grateful look from the secretary.

"Hey Addison. And, yes, I am so tired of saying 'the baby,'" Meredith replied as she stood up. She still had a relatively small bump compared to what it would be.

"So, how have you been doing this week, Meredith?" Addison asked as she got the machine ready. They were past 'Grey' and 'Dr. Montgomery.' They had just talked a week ago when Addison came over for coffee, even though Meredith just had hot chocolate.

"A guy got his ear cut off in a revolving door. It got caught somehow and it was off. What people can accomplish," Meredith answered about her latest surgery.

Addison shook her head, "I must say, sometimes I do find myself craving the craziness of the hospital. Are you still not talking to anyone?"

"Nope. Not yet. Truthfully, I'm not sure if I'll start missing Seattle too much and head back after the birth. Not to leave my baby person or anything, I'd still bring the baby to visit and all. It's just… It's Seattle," Meredith tried to explain.

"You see I came because I thought I had nothing left. You left to get away from the one thing you lost. I can think of four really good reasons right off the top of my head that you'd want to go back. And, so far, only two that's keeping you here," Addison told her. "Now, about that baby."

"Boy or girl?" Meredith asked, the excitement written clearly across her face and flooding her voice.

"Look's like you are going to have a boy," Addison told her with a smile. "Now, would you like to make the phone call?"

Meredith pulled out her phone and dialed the number to her old house, knowing Izzie, Alex, and George still lived there, "Izzie? Is everyone there, including Christina?"

"Yup, it's just us four. Did you find out the gender of the baby?" Izzie asked and Meredith heard the beep informing her she had been put on speaker.

"Oh good, the McBaby is going to have a McGender," Christina's voice came through the line.

Meredith smiled. Christina had started calling it McBaby before she'd even left Seattle and it kind of stuck since they don't have a name. She took a deep breath, "McBaby is going to be a boy!"

Addison stood back and let Meredith finish up her phone call. Yup, she'd have four very good reasons to return.

* * *

_Good or bad installment? Review for the next part… Which I pretty much already have in my head. And yes, Meredith and Addison friends. They have a connection now._

_Up next: A little insight on the next 5 months from Mer and Der. Including a McBaby and an appearance from Christina. Unless ya'll think I should hold that off… Seems like the next logical step to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**No real ships mentioned again. Just the underlying MerDer the story is built on. Enjoy this chapter. I've already written Ch. 4 so it'll be up tomorrow. I actually wrote it before I wrote this one. That's me. The Rebel. I write chapter 1 then 2 then 4 then 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows. This is just for my own enjoyment.**

**

* * *

**"I'm fat," Meredith complained to Addison on her visit a couple months later. 

"You're pregnant," Addison told her.

Two more months had passes since she found out she was having a baby boy. Two more months and she continued to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger. And, she did not like it. Not one bit. You could say she hated it. 'Cause she did. She was clumsy and had broken numerous things.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm still fat," Meredith all but pouted.

"No, there's a difference. Pregnant is cute fat. And, you are pregnant. Now, get over it. You are pregnant for three more months," Addison said quite bluntly.

"Fine. Christina is supposed to be down this weekend anyways. I'll tell her I'm fat and she'll agree with me," Meredith replied matter-of-factly.

Addison rolled her eyes and completed her examination. After she finished she looked at Meredith, "All right, here's the deal. In two months, when you are eight months pregnant, I want you to take off work. You can come and work here for you're last month of pregnancy. Just so you'll be around when you go into labor or if something happens. Deal?"

"Something tells me I have no choice but to agree," Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

As two more months passed, Meredith grew some more. Much to her annoyance. Since Addison didn't want to hear her calling herself fat, she usually called Christina when she felt like complaining about it. The conversation was usually an "I'm fat" with a response of "Yup" and then they moved on to something else.

Since Meredith was now eight months pregnant, she was working at the private practice. Just like she promised. She needed to stop promising things. This place was boring. Very, very boring. There was no opening someone's head and poking around their brain. Nor were there people coming in missing arms, legs, or ears. It was dull.

But, she'd promised. And, she promised herself that she'd keep that promise. Why didn't she break the promise to herself? Well, not only was she breaking a promise to herself, she'd be breaking two promises at once. And, she was pretty sure that was some bad luck. Worse than bad luck, it'd be like cursing yourself or something crazy like that.

So, here she was sitting by the receptionist. (Apparently he didn't like being called a secretary). Whose name she came to realize was Dell. She was also annoying him, as usual. She was doing the dance again with a few changed moved.

Shift. Watch. Write something. Shift. Shift. Shift. Write something. Start over.

He did not enjoy it too much, needless to say. But, she worked with him now and was beside him all day, so he'd have to get use to it. Whether he liked it or not. And, we all know he didn't.

Meredith actually found it quite fun and would through an extra shift in there every now and then just to see his reaction. Which was always quite comical, mind you. A glare, a cringe, and, if she was lucky, he'd make a comment about it. This causing her to bust into a fit of giggles. That would just annoy him farther.

Actually, that's what she was doing now. Shift. Shift. Watch. And then back to the normal pattern. He turned and glared at her and she once again started giggling. He took a deep breath and turned away from her.

"Meredith, please stop bugging Dell. He needs to be here after you leave," Addison stepped into the front area, catching sight of it. Even for her warning, she was wearing a smile on her face showing her own amusement.

"Yes, Addison," Meredith nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery," Dell sighed as Addison started to walk away.

"Addison, I'm fat," Meredith called to Addison.

"You're pregnant," Addison hollered back.

"I can't see my feet," Meredith complained.

"Pregnant, Grey. You have one more month," Addison said one last time before turning the corner.

Dell sighed and turned back to the books he was looking at.

"Sorry," Meredith apologized, though she started laughing again.

"I'm just trying to study. I'm still in school, here," he told her, looking up at her.

"Oh, for what?" Meredith asked. This was really the first time she had ever talked to Dell.

"To be a midwife," he answered.

"Oh. Will you be helping with the birth of my baby then?" she asked him.

"I don't think so. It'd be nice, and Dr. Montgomery may let me help if I ask," he shrugged.

"Oh," Meredith repeated again, and turned back to what she was doing and Dell did the same.

Shift. Sigh. "Sorry."

* * *

Eight months. It'd been eight months. Eight freaking months. Since he'd seen her. Since he'd heard her. Since he became the most hated mad in Seattle Grace Hospital. He'd learned by this point that even most of the nurses hated him. (Though he has a feeling that it has something more to do with the fact that he kissed Rose and then never spoke to her again.)

He hadn't meant to hurt her this bad, Meredith that is. He didn't think she'd run away and never come back. She'd had enough time to meet someone new by this point. Meet someone new, fall in. She'd have enough to be halfway through a pregnancy with the new guy. Hell, she'd had enough time that she could have given birth to his child… Wait, where'd that though come from? He really needed more sleep.

He'd heard Christina mention a guy once. It was along the lines of "It annoys McSurfer so much" or something like that. So, she could be along the coast. The thousands of miles of coastline in America. Or, the guy could always just be a surfer and she could be in the middle of desert… So much for that hint.

A cell phone rang and he looked over to see it was Christina's. She answered, "Yang… What?… Alright… Tell her I'll be there…"

With that Christina took off up the stairs and returned a couple minutes later returned running down the steps and out the door.

* * *

"I think Dell should help with the birth," Meredith told Addison. They were walking though a hallway. Meredith's due date was just around the corner. Actually, she could go into labor any moment now.

"Why?" Addison asked. "I thought you couldn't stand each other."

"Well, I was thinking, if he was in there after the birth I could shift around a little," Meredith smiled, just as the entered the front area. Annoying the young receptionist had become her favorite pastime over the last dreadfully boring month.

"Well," Addison started but stopped when she noticed Meredith wasn't beside her. She turned around just as Meredith let out a scream in pain.

"Addison, now would be a good time to get me to my room," she groaned, holding her stomach.

Addison grabbed her arm and pulled her along. She turned and looked at Dell, "Call Christina Yang. She's her person in her file. Tell her Meredith's having her baby."

Dell nodded as they walked out of sight.

Addison led her to her room and had her get changed. "Okay, Meredith, I need you relax for a little while. Do not push until I tell you too."

Meredith nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Addison to tell her to push. Apparently, the contractions weren't close enough together yet. So, she waited. And waited. And waited. In pain. For hours. She swears.

"Okay, now," Addison finally told her.

She painfully pushed when Addison told her to. Every time she was asked. Finally the sound of the crying baby filled the room and Dell (who had arrived sometime when Meredith was in pain and she didn't care) cut the cord.

"A beautiful baby boy, Grey," Addison wrapped the baby up in a blue blanket and handed him to her. "You got you're name?"

"Jacob Andrew Grey," Meredith answered, staring down at her baby boy. He already had a dark mass of hair. He looked just like Derek. With the exception of the nose. He defiantly had her nose. The baby opened his eyes and Meredith's breath caught. It was complete. Jacob had Derek's eyes.

"He's the spitting image of him," Addison murmured and Meredith nodded.

"Let me clean him up and Dell will bring you the papers," Addison told her and took him to clean him up and check him over as Dell gave Meredith the papers she needed.

A few minutes later, Christina came rushing into the room, "I missed it."

"Barely," Meredith smiled.

"You look like shit," Christina informed her.

"Thanks. Let me see you give birth and come out looking glamorous," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"That's what they do in the movies," Christina shrugged.

"How'd you get here this quickly?" Meredith questioned her.

"Helicopter. You'd be surprise what you can convince Chief of by just saying 'Meredith' and 'Labor' in the same sentence," Christina answered her. She came over and looked over Meredith's shoulder, "Grey. But, you did put Derek down as his father."

"Well, technically, he is," Meredith said.

"Technically," Christina mimicked.

"So, what's he look like?" she asked.

"Just like Derek," Meredith answered. "Eyes and all. And, we've named Jacob."

"McBaby is a McMini-Dreamy? When he gets older he'll have to have a nickname," Christina joked just as Addison brought Jacob back in.

* * *

_Okay, chapter 3. Chapter four is written. Now, I based the time it took Meredith to actually deliver on my sister-in-law's first baby. We had time to make the 4 hour drive home after thanksgiving and still have to wait forever. _

_Up next: A surprise guest. An accident. And returning._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. So, I still have no real pairing in here. Just the obvious hinted at MerDer. I do ship for Mark/ Addison so there will be a couple hints throughout this story but nothing big for those of you that may not want it in there.**

**Oh, and this story is written in third person but still as their thoughts more or less. Which is why I have lots of incomplete sentences.**

**And, no other Meredith/x ships will be presented. I just may not end it Mer/Der mushy…**

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, do not own either of these television shows.**

**

* * *

**It'd been a month since the birth of her precious baby boy. He was rather active for a one month old. He stayed up all night. Whining when he decided he felt too lonely. This, keeping Meredith up at all hours of the night. But, that's what she knew would happen when decided to keep him. 

Right now, Addison was over. Helping her out with Jacob. Right now they were just talking and drinking coffee. Oh the joys of drinking it again. They were waiting for Christina. She was suppose to be coming down this weekend and should be there anytime.

A knock interrupted their conversation and Meredith stood with Jacob snuggled into her arms. She walked over to the door, talking to the giggling baby as she went. She pulled open the door, seeing the last person she ever expected.

"Mark?" confusion etched itself all over Meredith's face.

"Grey… That's a baby," he trailed off from whatever it was he was going to say when he saw the squirming infant in her arms.

"No, it's a sack of potatoes," she responded and glanced past Mark to see Christina with an 'I didn't invite him' look on her face.

"Yeah, but it looks like Derek. Except, he has your nose, look at that. It's actually kind of cute," Mark said touching the baby's nose.

"Come in you two," Meredith moved aside to let her visitors.

"Sorry, he cornered me on the plane," Christina said as she passed Meredith. Entering the dining room, Meredith heard her call out, "Hey Addison."

Mark was still standing beside her froze when he heard the name. Meredith closed the door and pushed Mark towards the dining room, "We need to talk."

Meredith saw Addison glance behind her as she entered with Mark right behind her. She creased her eyebrows, "What's he doing here?"

"He stalked me onto the plane," Christina informed her.

"Sounds very Mark-ish," Meredith joked and she and Christina laughed.

"Okay," Mark was surprisingly serious, "first things first, let me hold him. Secondly, do you care to explain?"

Meredith handed Jacob to Mark carefully and explained, "In the short version, Derek kissed a nurse, I was pregnant, I ran away."

"Derek doesn't know?" Mark asked, holding baby Jacob like it was the most normal thing in the world, which was a surprise to all of them.

"No, and you cannot, under any circumstances, tell him. If you do, I'll sic Christina on you and then help hide the body," Meredith warned him.

"Okay. And, Addison?" Mark questioned.

"She was my doctor. And, I knew her and we talked and now we're friends," Meredith shrugged. "She's my baby person. 'Cause I would fail miserably at this if I didn't have help."

"You two aren't…" he started put received a slap in the head from Addison that would have been harder had he not been holding Jacob.

"Mind out of the gutter, Mark," Addison told him. "We're just friends."

The rest of the visit carried on and they caught up with each other. And, they decided that Mark could use the couch to sleep on if he agreed to behave.

* * *

It's been three years now. Three hopelessly long years. That's how long she'd been gone now. And, he still hadn't the slightest idea what happened to her. Her friends were unmoving. The Chief shook his head every time he tried to bring her up.

The glares finally stooped, yet no one spoke a word that didn't have to do with work to him. That feeling that he had missed something increased since Mark returned from his very random vacation ten months after she left. Whatever it was he missed, Mark knew and hated him for it, too.

He wondered if she's changed a lot. How her career is going. Whether or not she's fallen in love with some else. Married them and had a child. He wouldn't be surprised… Three years is long time, and things change.

He was taken out of his thoughts as a stretcher came in, "Car accident. Name is Thatcher Grey…"

* * *

"Jacob, do not mess with that," Meredith warned her now two and a half years old son.

He looked back at her and back at the picture sitting on a low shelf that he could just reach. He looked back at her and then back at the picture. He moved his hand a little closer hand turned to look at his mother.

"Jacob Andrew, what did I just tell you?" she stood up from chair and Jacob immediately retreated from his game and went back over to his toys.

"That kid tests you like no other," Addison laughed. "Anyways, Meredith, if you aren't going to head back to Seattle, you really need to think about getting out more. Three years and you are still a social recluse."

"I don't want to get out more. I want to get no personal attachment and spend lots of time with my son. And, it's not like I don't see anyone besides you. Izzie and Alex visited a few months ago, George and Callie did about six months ago, and Christina tries to visit monthly. Even Mark has visited a few times," Meredith argued. Christina did try to visit at least once a month. And, Mark had taken a certain liking to Jacob and visited on his first and second birthdays. "Plus, I do talk to people you work with."

"I'm telling you, it's not enough. You're going to become that crazy old cat lady if you aren't careful," Addison jokingly warned her.

"One problem, I have a kid, not a cat," Meredith replied as the phone rang. Meredith got up and went over to answer it. She picked it with her standard greeting, "Hello, Meredith Grey speaking."

"Meredith," a familiar and surprising voice came through. "It's Lexie."

"How did you get my number?" Meredith asked curious. Lexie had not been one on the list to inform when she ran off.

"Christina," Lexie answered. "But, that's not what I'm calling about. Look, I know you don't really want anything to do with me. Or Dad. Or anyone. But, he was in an accident and he is in critical condition and I do think that you should come up here. It'd just be… nice."

"I… I can't just… But… Okay," Meredith caved in and agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Hopefully by tomorrow," after that was said, Lexie hung up the phone.

Meredith slowly hung up the phone and walked back into the front room.

"Who was it?" Addison asked her.

"It was Lexie. My dad was in a car accident. And, Lexie asked me to come up there because he's in critical condition and I said yes. Looks like I'm heading back to Seattle after all," Meredith told her.

"Oh, are you taking Jacob, or what?" Addison questioned.

"Yeah, I guess everyone would like to see. I'm pretty sure I can buffer Derek away for a few days. Let Thatcher see him," Meredith responded. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling her to take Jacob to see his Grandfather…

* * *

_Okay, so this is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. I meant for this one to end with her in Seattle but I didn't get that far._

_Now, I'm not sure whether or not to have Addison go too just to throw something in._

_But, chapter 5 is written and will be up tomorrow. I'm not sure how much I like it so it will under go some revision probably._

_But, next chapter has—Reuniting, Meetings, Surprises, and Confrontation._


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I had a dream last night that someone said the didn't like the chapter. I think it was actually about this chapter… Which, it wasn't posted so I'm not sure how it could be. But, I ran in here and checked my comments. It was quite comical.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice.**

* * *

"Okay, we should be back in a week or so. I mean we can't stay too long after all. It'd be nice, but we cant," Meredith started rambling as her and Addison put her and Jacobs stuff in the car to drive to the airport.

"If I'm lucky, you won't be back for a month or two and that'll just be for a visit. No offense, but if you aren't going to get out here, you most defiantly will there," Addison told her as she closed the back.

Meredith nodded and climbed into the passenger's side seat as Addison got in to drive. She leaned back, "Yeah. I got a bad feeling that keeping Derek away won't be as easy as I want it to be."

"Trust me, it won't be. He's oblivious when you want him to know something, but when you don't he always finds out. He's Derek. He just does," Addison informed her.

* * *

Seattle Grace. Oh god, she hadn't been here since the last time she had been here. Well, duh. But, that had been three years ago. Three really long years ago. How much could change in three years?

And Derek, he was in there somewhere. He was supposed to be in surgery right so, she shouldn't run into him. That is if she'd get in there. She had a feeling he was going to be out by the time she finally brought up the courage to enter.

Ten minutes had passed and she finally got her feet to start moving. She got to the door, entered, and walked up to the receptionist. She asked about her dad and the receptionist told her the room and she continued on getting onto the elevator.

She the doors opened for her to get out. And, there he was, Derek. How was she supposed to get past him now? He was right freakin' there. You can't get past him when he's right there. Great, now she was screwed. 'Cause she had to get past him.

"Shepherd," she heard a voice call and turned to see Mark standing in the opposite direction that she needed to go motioning to Derek.

"Yeah?" he asked walking over to stand in front of him with his back towards Meredith.

She sighed in relief. She really has to remember to thank him later. He would be over to see Jacob later anyways, she'll just tell him thank you then. But, right now, she just had to get to her father's room.

* * *

It's been a weird day. Really weird. It all started when Thatcher Grey was admitted to the hospital after an accident and he needed surgery to help reduce the chances of a coma. Which, in the end, didn't do much good, cause he was currently lying in a room in a coma.

But, even more so, he felt that feeling that people were hiding stuff from heighten. Random people had called him the entire morning. Since he'd been out of surgery, he'd spoken to Christina, Izzie, and now Mark.

Defiantly weird. He really needed to check on Patient Grey. Really soon. He hadn't gotten back there to check on him today. Though, he was sure he was fine. He hadn't gotten a call. But, he really should get back there.

* * *

Meredith slipped into her father's room where he was lying unmoving in the bed. Lexie was seated at on of the chairs beside the bed. She walked over and sat next to her but Lexie didn't even glance at her.

"He may have been infuriating but he's still dad," Lexie said almost cautiously, like she was waiting for Meredith to tell her to shut it.

"Yeah, I know," Meredith agreed and Lexie moved her line of sight to her.

Lexie gaze dropped to Meredith's lap, "Who is he?"

Meredith glanced down at her lap, "This is Jacob. He's my son."

"You had a son? How old is he? Who's the father?" Lexie shot questions out, even though, in the back of her mind, she knew that it was none of her business.

"His name is Jacob Andrew Grey and he's two years old," Meredith told her. Feeling that now would be the time to forge any path to Lexie, to at least make Lexie feel better in this moment. "Derek is the father."

"So this is why Derek is so hated. Well, I better get going and give you some time," Lexie said.

"Hey, can you take him by to see the Chief?" Meredith asked standing Jacob on the floor. Lexie nodded and Meredith addressed her son, "Okay, now I want you to go with Aunt Lexie and be very good for me. Okay?"

"Otay, mommy," Jacob replied, giving Meredith a kiss and then taking Lexie's out held hand.

They exited the room and Meredith turned to face her father, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

No answer, not that she'd expected. She laid her head against the bed fighting back somewhat angry tears. About everything. Being here reminded her she didn't have a father growing up. Was she keeping it from Jacob now too?

The door opened but Meredith didn't lift her head. She didn't care who it was. At least until she heard the voice.

"Excuse me," he said and her head shot up and turned to look into the familiar eyes. "Meredith?"

"I have to go," she said standing from her spot by the bed and literally running past Derek and out of the door.

"Meredith!" she heard him call for her but she didn't turn around. She just kept running, not sure if he was even following her. So much for avoiding him. At least Jacob hadn't been in there. So, that's where she ran, to Jacob.

"Meredith, here you are," the Chief spoke, holding her son.

"Hey, Chief. Sorry, but I think I need to go," she told him going over to pick up Jacob. "I'm staying at my house and I'll be here for a week or so. So, you'll see him again."

"Okay," he nodded as she turned and walked out of the office and out into the night air.

* * *

"Hey Mark," Meredith said answering the door. "He's in the front room with Christina, Izzie, George, and Alex."

They turned and walked into the front room where the group was playing with Jacob, who was building a tower of blocks.

"I want one," Izzie laughed as Jacob came over and handed her a block.

Meredith laughed, "How about you baby-sit this one a couple time and then you decide."

"Until you head back, I'll be your babysitter," Izzie told her.

Mark walked over to Jacob and picked him up when he held his hands out, "I get the kid for now."

"It's true, look at that, Mark is actually good with children. Just like I told you," Christina told the group, who's first time it was to see Mark with Jacob.

"Hey, I'm full of surprises," he joked as the doorbell rang and Meredith went to answer it.

She was smiling as she walked to the door, but as she opened it, the smile quickly dropped, "Derek."

"Meredith, can we please talk. Just please," he begged.

Meredith glanced over her shoulder where the front room had gone quiet and stationed then herself where he could not get into the house, "You want to _talk_? I tried to talk to you, remember?"

"I wasn't finished talking," he tried to get through to her.

"I was done listening. I was… I am sick of it, Derek. It ends with me hurt every time. Me hurt and you with another woman. That was the second time in, like, a year," she practically yelled at him.

"You hurt? I was freakin' hurt, Meredith. I told you how I felt and you just didn't want it," he was starting to get angry as well.

"I told you I needed time. I told you that. And, it would have ended the same as it had the last time. Had I not left, it would have ended the same. Don't you even try to deny that you had doubts about me and was looking at her as stability," she challenged him.

"Fine, you are right. I did have doubts. I had tons of doubts. And, she did look very stable. It did cross my mind," he told her, his voice raising as hers did.

"See, this is why I left, Derek. To avoid it. To avoid you. Now get out," she screamed at him. Just after she had crying could be heard from the next room. "Get out," she repeated and shut the door.

She returned to the front room and picked up her crying son, trying to get him to calm down.

* * *

_So here's chapter five. I think I should get twelve more reviews before I update… I'm just kidding. I don't care how many… I was just saying cause then I would be at 50 reviews and it'd be funny… Uh, don't ask about my thinking process…_

_I've had ch. 6 written since yesterday. And, I'll warn you, the end of that chapter is a little angsty. I'm not sure where to go on Ch. 7. That's okay... I got the rest of today and tomorrow and some of the next day before I have to post it._

_Up next: Visits. Friends. Truths. Sorrow. And, Cake?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's your chapter six as promised. lol. I actually got 12 reviews. I wasn't serious about that but ya'll just totally made my day. I officially love you all. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or PP.**

* * *

Addison walked into the hospital just as she would have three and a half years ago. Like nothing had changed. She started over to the front desk but was stopped by people talking to her. 

"Addison?" Derek had stopping in his tracks and was staring at her. Was it Return of the Exes or something? What was she doing there?

"Derek, do you know where Meredith is?" she asked him, none to politely.

"Meredith?" he questioned, more confused that she was using such a tone of friendship with the woman who stole him away from her.

"Yeah, you know, Meredith Grey. Your ex-girlfriend," she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I… Don't know… What are doing here? Looking for Meredith?" he was thoroughly confused by this point. He had defiantly missed something.

"Addison," Christina's voice cut into the conversion and Addison turned and walked away from Derek without so much as a goodbye, leaving him with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Christina, where's Meredith? She called last night and I was on the first plane here," Addison informed her.

"Yeah, she and Derek had a screaming match and it upset Jacob," Christina filled Addison in, leading her to Thatcher Grey's room.

They got to the room and Christina turned to walk away, "I'll see you later, Addison."

"Yeah," she replied before heading into the room and shutting the door. "Hey, Grey."

Meredith turned around and smiled at Addison. She knew she'd be coming after she called about the fight she had already had with Derek, "Hey Addison."

"You are here less than twenty-four hours and you already get into a fight," she joked, hoping to lighten Meredith's mood a little. Meredith let out a small laugh and Addison continued, "So, where's the big guy at?"

"Izzie has the day off, she's watching him. So, they are at the house. By the way, Izzie can room with me and you can have her room for a few days," Meredith told her.

"Sounds good. But, what about George?" Addison asked.

"He moved back in with Callie about six months ago, right before they came to visit," Meredith replied, settling back in the chair and looking at her father. "I'd best get out of here anyways."

"I'm sure Izzie probably baked a house during Jacob's nap time, so we might as well go and eat it," Allison joked, remembering when Izzie came to visit and cooked enough muffins to last them two months. (Though they didn't between the people at the clinic, the hospital, Meredith, and Addison)

"I bet," Meredith stood up and headed out of the room, almost running straight into Mark.

"Hello Meredith, and hello Addison. To what occasion do I owe this visit? Besides the fact that Derek's an ass," Mark commented.

"Nope, that pretty much covers it," Addison replied.

"Hey, after shift can I come by and see Jacob?" Mark asked Meredith.

"Sure, he'll be happy to see you again. Can you tell Christina and George to come over? I'm going to make Izzie cook a big dinner. Oh yeah, and Callie," she told him.

"Sure," he shrugged. "See ya, Mer. See ya, Addi."

"Bye," they both replied as he walked off.

* * *

Derek had just overheard it. Well, most of it. Starting at Mark asking Meredith to come over and see Jacob. When did they get so close? And, why wasn't Mark surprised to see Addison? And who is Jacob? This is something he has to find out. 

He turned away as Mark walked away. He had stuff to do. He couldn't get that conversation out of his head. He had to find this out. One way or another…

--

"Izzie, I'm home. With a friend. And, we are looking for cake," Meredith called as they came through the door.

"Nope," Izzie replied coming out of the kitchen. "The cake is for after dinner. Oh, and hi, Addison."

"Hey, Izzie. And, good reply, 'cause Meredith is going to make you make a very large dinner," Addison replied.

"Who's all coming?" Izzie asked as they followed her back to the kitchen so she could figure out what to cook.

"Christina, George, Callie, Mark, and us. Do you think I should have invited Lexie?" Meredith asked them.

"Why? I thought you couldn't stand her," Addison replied.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, with our dad and everything, I feel like she could use some family," Meredith admitted before picking up the phone. "I've decided… Hi Lexie… yeah I know, a surprise… Well, we are kinda having a dinner at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to come… Seven… Okay bye…"

"Okay, so eight and half people," Izzie said more to herself than anyone else.

"Half a person?" Meredith rose and eyebrow.

"Well, Jacob may eat a lot but he won't eat as much as one of us," Izzie explained before shooing them out of the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner came and afterwards they were all sitting around the living room talking and eating cake, Jacob half asleep in Mark's arms. Addison, Meredith, and Christina were piled on the couch. Callie was sitting in one chair, Izzie in the other, Lexie in a rocker they'd drug in, and George, Alex, Mark were on the floor. 

The doorbell rang and Meredith looked around. Everyone was there that would visiting her. So, who would be at the door? She sighed, she knew who it'd be, "I got this."

She stood up walked to the door, throwing the door open and crossing her arms in front of her, glaring at Derek, "What?"

"Well, I just thought…" he started but was cut off and this time not from Meredith.

"Mommy!" came the loud cry from the front room followed by several sobs and lots of movement.

Meredith turned around and started towards the front room, Derek took the step in and saw the front room full of his co-workers and a crying toddler in Mark's arms.

Meredith squatted in front of Mark, holding out her arms and taking the boy from him. She whispered in the boy's ear and rocked him gently in her arms. He quieted down quickly and Meredith handed him to Addison.

She looked up to Derek staring at them. Everyone else had gone to staring at the two of them. She stood up and walked past him grabbing his arm and pulling him outside, "Follow me."

"Who is that?" Derek asked, his voice quiet.

"He's my son. His name is Jacob," she answered her voice just as quiet.

"Who's is he?" Derek asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

She turned her head away, "The father isn't in his life and I don't want him there."

"Who's is he?" Derek asked, getting frustrated at her.

"It doesn't matter," she turned and glared at him. "He's mine. That's all that matters. The father is blank on the birth certificate, and it'll stay that way," she lied.

"You grew up without a father, Meredith. You know what it's like. You are making him do the same. Think about it," Derek told her turning away.

"He has something I didn't. He has a mom. And, a Mark, a George, an Alex, a Christina, an Izzie, and an Addison. He has more than I ever had," she said, causing him to stall. "We don't need you."

She saw him nod before he walked away. She turned to the door, a few tears running down her cheek. She opened the door and walked back into the front room. She'd have to relay what was said, but she was pretty sure they wouldn't make her right away.

_

* * *

Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. It was kinda angst-y at the end. It made me upset. Poor Derek._

_I'm not sure where I am actually going with next chapter... It'll be somewhere around..._

_Up next: Talks. Decisions. And, admissions._


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is. Ch. 7. Includes twists and turns and decisions. And, a lil sadness… I was afraid I wouldn't get it out today. But, I did… I already have a little bit thought of for next chapter. So, yay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or PP.**

* * *

"Do you not think you were a little tough of him?" Addison asked her an hour later after she had finally opened up about what had happened.

The whole gang was still sitting in the front room, Jacob now upstairs in bed. She look around at everyone who was giving her looks saying they agreed with Addison. She sighed, "I just… Can't. Not yet. He just… He hurts me every single time and I'm not sure that I can take that chance or make Jacob take that chance. When Jacob gets older, he can make that decision on his own, but right now, I can't do that."

"Okay," Addison put her hands up. "I respect your decision just like I have for three years. I'm not saying that I think it's the right one, I'm just saying I'm going to respect it. And, I'm going to say this; I have to go home the day after tomorrow. I still think you are better off here than LA. I'd still come and visit… But, Meredith look at this," she motioned to the other six people in the room. "This is the most people you've been around in three years. Now you tell me what you think the best choice is."

"The same one that I've known is the best choice all along," she answered, looking around. "Coming home. I'll have to go back and get packed up and of course annoy Dell a little, but I'll be coming back."

Izzie jumped up and ran over to Meredith, hugging her. Meredith had an entertained look on her face as the rest of the room clapped. Mark pulled her into a side hug with a grin on his face, "The dirty mistresses are together in one city again."

Meredith laughed and pushed him slightly. So, she'd made the decision to stay. Where she knew she should be. Where she'd spent her internship and started her residency. Now, all she had to do was convince herself to keep the decision she had made and let nothing change her mind about staying. Get through the obstacles that were sure to come her way.

* * *

What she had said. How she had said it. The tone she had in her voice. The tone of determination. It killed him. He felt sick. She had said they didn't need him. Did they really not? Had he screwed up, broken her, so bad that she's decided that she and their son don't need him. The words, they echoed in his head. Taunting him, haunting him. He deserved much, but did he deserve that? Having his son sheltered from him, hidden from him, kept from him? She had never come straight out and say that it was his son. But he could tell. How the baby looked. How she had acted when confronted.

And, Mark. Mark was the first name she had mentioned. Mark had been the one holding his crying son when he first saw the boy. Was Mark the father figure to the boy who didn't have one? Mark had seemed taken with the toddler. Trying to stop the crying and comfort him. Being like a father to his son.

* * *

Meredith came into the hospital again the next morning. Addison had decided since that for once it wasn't raining, she would take Jacob to the park and for ice cream today. This left Meredith to go and visit her father alone. Lexie had told her she'd be there later on, but she had to finish her rounds at least.

At noon, Lexie entered the room and came and sat quietly beside Meredith. They didn't speak a word for a few minutes, just stared at him. Finally, Meredith spoke up, "You know what you said on the first day? It's true. He's never been there for me. I didn't know him. And, when I did see him, finally, we didn't get along to say the least. But, still, I find myself sitting here. Feeling sorry for a man I didn't know and barely tolerated. And, mostly because half of his DNA is what makes me, me."

Lexie turned to respond but never got the chance as the machines started beeping. They looked at each other before both jumping up, being thrown into their Doctor Mode. Lexie ran over to him and Meredith ran over and hit the emergency button. Moments later, Derek entered along with a couple interns and Christina. Both Lexie and Meredith were pulled out of the room.

A couple minutes later, Christina came out with Derek. She stopped Derek before walking over to Lexie and Meredith herself. She merely shook her head. Meredith collapsed back into the chair she was standing in front of and Christina sat down beside her. Lexie, who was already sitting down on the other side of Meredith, had a few tears running down her face.

Derek watched this. Mark came into view and saw them. He made his way over there and laid a hand on her shoulder. He said something that Derek couldn't hear to her and she shot him a grateful smile before he turned and walked off. Derek shook his head and turned and walked off as well.

* * *

Meredith sat on the bench outside of the hospital. She'd went and saw Addison and told her she needed to watch Jacob a little while longer. When Addison had asked why, Meredith had told her what had happened. And, now she sat here. Outside the hospital. The hospital she had decided to return to. The hospital her mom, step-mom, now father had died at. The hospital where she'd met the love of her life at. The hospital where he'd broken her. The hospital where she found out she was pregnant.

Meredith looked up as he walked out. The whole reason she was sitting there. Waiting for him to come out. She stood up and Derek looked her way. He looked worn out and hurt. But it was etched into his face. Not just from one day.

She stood in front of him and took a deep breath, "He's yours. Okay? He's your son. He's got your eyes and your hair and your face and your laugh and your smile. He's yours. I found out right before you told me that you kissed the nurse."

He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. He looked her in the eyes, "But, you still don't need me? You are going to stand here and tell me he's mine and he's just like me, but you two still don't need me?"

"I can't risk it," she shouted before quieting down. "I can't risk it. I can't take you breaking me again, Derek. And, I'm not going to put him through that. When he gets older, if he wants to see you, get to know you, he can. He can make his own decision. I don't expect you to agree or even understand it; I just want you to accept it. We are here to stay. Well, once we go back and get packed and move everything down here, we are here to stay. So, you'll see him. But, you're not his father. You are just Derek for now."

He didn't respond so she turned and walked to her car. She got in a drove home, where she should be.

* * *

_Ooookay, so, I was having her confront him and actually come out with it in this chapter… But I wasn't expecting me to have her father die. It just kinda happened when inspiration hit._

_Advice for Ch. 7? Hmm, I'll need to sleep on it…_

_Possibilities: Responses. Reconsidering. Returning._


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's your next chapter. I was afraid I wouldn't get it up today. So, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither GA not PP.**

* * *

"Hey, so, remember she'll be back in a few days. I'll be back in a months or so," Addison was talking in hushed tones to Mark before she and Meredith got on the plane to return to LA. "When she gets back, can you keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I have this weird feeling that she wants Derek to fight for Jacob. I know it sounds crazy, but I think she needs to feel that he's committed to this. So, in order to prove that, he's going to have to fight for the right to see his son. To gain her trust back. And, try to get some sense in Derek. Figure out what his problem is."

"Cause, you know, we don't want to put too much responsibility on me or anything," he replied sarcastically. Addison glared at him and he put his hands up in defense, "Relax. You know that I'll watch out for her. Her and Jacob. You have nothing to worry about. And, as for Derek, maybe throwing around some random talk about Jacob will help."

"Don't you do anything stupid either," she warned him. "Now, I'll see you in a month. And, I expect calls to tell me how things are going, just in case Meredith withholds information. She does that sometimes."

"Yes, Addi. Now go before you miss you're plane. I will begin the mission promptly," he joked with a smile.

* * *

"Beautiful day, isn't Derek?" Mark smiled as he entered the lounge and grabbed a water out of the fridge. "It makes you want to help someone, whether it's with a new face or opening their head."

"I think this is the most you have spoken to me in about two and a half years," Derek replied bitterly. Mark threw him a look and Derek glared at him, "You knew. Two years and you knew? What kind of friend are you?"

"You've asked me that before. I don't remember when, but it was asked," Mark replied, this conversation was already going in the direction he wanted.

"Maybe it was when you slept with my wife. You know, I don't get what's wrong with you. You sleep with my wife and then come here. Then, you find out that the love of my life has had my kid and you don't tell me. Instead, you run around behind my back playing father figure to him, and doing who knows what else with his mother," Derek narrowed his eyes.

"First off, Meredith is my friend. Strictly my friend. We've never engaged in anything that might suggest otherwise. And, I'm not playing father figure. I'm playing the 'uncle that comes over and spoils the hell out of the kid' figure. Meredith doesn't want anyone else playing father figure. She just doesn't trust you," Mark replied, now angry with what Derek was saying. "You have broke so many promises to her, Derek. She told me that every freaking time she started to trust you, you broke her."

"You have no right to be talking about trust and promises, Mark," the anger in Derek's voice was all so obvious. "You freaking slept with my wife. You broke a promise to me."

"Technically, I never actually promised to not sleep with her. I can keep promises. I'm actually rather skilled at it," Mark was back at his taunting game, he was still trying to get the reaction he wanted out of Derek.

"Really? Name one good promise you kept," Derek dared him.

"I kept the promise when I promise Meredith that I wouldn't tell you about Jacob," he said simply and Derek's eyes cast downward for a fraction of a second. Mark continued, "She was in tears, man. Begging me not to tell you that time when I followed Christina down there. She's scared. That's what you need to understand. She's not trying to be stubborn or selfish or anything like that. She's just scared. She's not going to come back to you. I agree with Addi, I'm not saying it's right what she's doing. But, I understand, given her reasoning. It's her choice. In a couple years, it'll be Jacob's choice. But, right now, you've done nothing to prove to her you are committed. You've done nothing to prove you won't break another promise and be out of Jacob's life as fast as you enter it. Remember she had that done to her when her father walked out on her and her mother. You haven't even fought. And, every day you don't, it tells her more and more that you may not whole-heartedly be in this."

"I just found out I have a kid and the mother doesn't want me in their lives. Do I not get a chance to think this over?" Derek asked and watched as Mark shrugged, exiting the room.

* * *

"We are going to go back and live up there with everybody. Would you like that? Living near Uncle Mark and Aunt Christina?" Meredith asked Jacob as she put his clothes into a box.

"Yay!" Jacob clapped his hands excitedly and giggled. "Mark and Chrissy. Addi?"

Meredith poked his nose, "She'll come and visit us. You'll be fine with that won't you? We won't see her every day."

"Otay," he sighed, picking up the bear Mark had gotten him on his first birthday and holding onto it tightly.

"Jacob, would you want to meet your daddy?" she asked him, closing up the box and picking up the two years old.

"Daddy?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, though a tear slipped from her eye and started to fall down he cheek.

He poked it and looked at his mother, "Daddy make you sad?"

"No, honey. Don't worry about it? Okie Dokie?" she said poking Jacob in the stomach as he nodded, causing him to laugh. "Hmmm, tickles?" he shook his head but she poked him again, once again causing laughing.

"Meredith," Addison's voice called through the now almost empty house. In the two days they'd been back, they had gotten most of it packed up. Now, just boxes littered the house.

"Up here, Add," Meredith called down to her friend who appeared at the door a couple seconds later. "Just finishing up some packing. Got it all now. Guess we are heading home and leaving the rest to the moving guys."

"They should be here tomorrow morning to pack everything into the trucks. And, you'll be on your plane back before they even leave," Addison told her. She looked at her and saw the look in her friend's eyes, "No. No, no, no, no, no. Don't even think about changing your mind. You've made your decision and you are going back."

"It's just that, Derek apparently doesn't want this bad enough if he's not going to do anything about it. Not that I'm saying I want him to, I'm just saying he's not," Meredith started rambling.

"Mer, you're doing it. Again," Addison said, effectively shutting Meredith up. "Now, we went over this, he's Derek. He's probably logically thinking it all through. So, get to bed. I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. See ya later. Oh, don't forget to sit in front of Dell and shift like once a week. Or maybe month after you come and visit me," Meredith laughed standing up and Addison smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Addison had taken her to the airport and dropped her off in time for her plane. She'd sat waiting, every second convincing herself not to turn around and run out of the airport. She'd finally boarded and made it home where Christina met her and drove her to her house.

That's where she sat now, late at night. Jacob was asleep and the movers had already moved her stuff back into the house and some of it into storage. They had ultimately decided that Izzie would move into Alex's room until they found a different place and moved out of Meredith's house. But, they were fine for the time being.

"You going to bed soon?" Izzie asked coming from the kitchen that she'd just cleaned up after desert.

"In a little bit," Meredith answered. "I got to soon, I start back tomorrow."

"Good. We've missed you working there. Night," Izzie said as she started up the stairs.

"Night," Meredith replied, but didn't move from her spot on the couch. She stayed there for about another hour before getting up. As her foot hit the bottom stair, someone knocked on the door and she turned to answer it. She pulled it open and the same person was standing there for the third time.

"I want to know him. I don't want to wait. I want to know him now. His birthday, which I've deduced to be around September and the color he likes the most. It all, and I don't want to wait," Derek told her, breathing heavily.

* * *

_Haha, there you go. The part you have been waiting for. Derek to stand up for what he wants._

_I may not be able to get something up tomorrow. I'll try. It's just depends on if I can._

_Next: Reactions… And… Anger and Jealousy?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Now, I wanna say this about Jacob's birth date. I took it from the December aired episode. Not from whatever may happen in the episode coming up this month.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own GA or PP.

* * *

**

Meredith stared at the man before her. He was doing just as she wanted. He was standing up for what he wanted. Trying to prove that he was here for their son. He looked sincere about what he wanted right now. But, would he feel the same way in two years? As much as she wanted to, deep down Meredith couldn't just let him waltz back into their lives, "I don't know, Derek. I don't know if I can trust you to stick around for a child. I mean, he's won't be able to understand why you are here on day and not the next. You may find something you like better, and he won't understand that."

"He's my kid, Meredith. My kid. I want him to know it. I want to be here to hear his laugh and see his smile. I'm going to be here, Meredith, one way or another. He is my kid. I promise to not break the promise to him," Derek said, standing his ground.

Meredith sighed, "He's sleeping right now. We've had a busy couple of days, so I'm not going to wake him up. He's going to the daycare tomorrow while I'm at work, so after work, you can come by for a little while. But, god Derek, if you do anything to hurt him, I'll… I don't know what right now."

"I promise, Mer, I won't do anything to hurt him," Derek tried to assure her. "I promise, I'm here. That's not going to change. You just have to trust me. Okay? Trust me."

"I don't know if I can," Meredith told him honestly. "I'm going to let you see him, but I can't say I trust you. I just can't right now. I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll try. But, I'm making no promises."

"Okay. Okay, I can live with that. I'll see you at work tomorrow," Derek nodded his head and took a breath of relief before turning and walking away.

Meredith shut the door and leaned against it, also taking in a large breath. This was it. Jacob was going to meet his father. She was letting Derek back into her life. And, into his. Something she said she'd never do. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar LA number.

When Addison's voice picked up through the phone she said simply, "I'm letting him see Jacob."

* * *

She walked into work the next day, anticipating the day ahead of her. It was her first day back at Seattle Grace Hospital. Nervous is the simple word to describe her at this moment. Not that she really had much to be nervous about. She had proved herself many times over in LA, but this was Seattle.

"Well, if it isn't the other half of the Dirty Mistresses Club," Mark remarked as he came up to Meredith and threw his arm around her shoulders. "How's your first day back at work?"

"It's been going pretty well," Meredith laughed and stepped away from him. "I've just been working around the clinic. Bailey actually welcomed me back."

"Will I be seeing you and young Jacob after work today?" he inquired walking beside her as she made her way back to the clinic.

"Yeah, for a little while. Christina is coming for a little while, too. Derek is coming over to see Jacob," she informed him as the stopped outside the clinic.

"Yes, Addison called and told me last night," Mark winked at her and she smiled. "I'll see you later, Dr. Grey."

"Later, Dr. Sloan," Meredith chuckled and patted his arm before going into the clinic.

* * *

He sighed as he watched this. He didn't like it. At all. This close relationship between those two. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but he could see their body language. How he threw his arm around her when he walked up to her, how he winking while they were talking, and how she patted his arm. The smile that was on her face when he walked away. He had that sick feeling in his stomach again. Like he had the other night when he first saw the relationship between them.

He kept seeing him with his wife. Back all those years ago. He couldn't take it this time. Not again. He wasn't going to lose another woman he loved to him. He _couldn't.

* * *

_"Hey baby," Meredith picked Jacob up from his daycare and they were now back at the house. "Your daddy is going to come see you today, would you like that?" 

"Yeah," Jacob looked up at his mother who had squatted down beside him where he and Uncle Mark were on the floor playing with cars.

"Okay," she kissed his head and stood up. The doorbell rang and she stood up and held her arms out for Jacob. He stood up and she picked him up. "I'll see you later Mark, Christina."

They both said their goodbyes and all headed towards the front door. She opened it up and they exited and then she turned to Derek, "Hey. Uhm, come in. It's a little bit of a mess. He was playing with cars." She opened the doors and let him in, leading him to the front room, "So, this is Jacob Andrew Grey. He was born on September 15, 2008, he's quite fond of the color red, his favorite desert is cheesecake, he's allergic to seafood, and he really, really hates peanut butter because it gets stuck on the roof of his mouth. And, your name is on the line for father on the birth certificate. He knows what you look like from pictures."

Derek stared in awe at the little boy curled up in his mother's arms. He was indeed the spitting image of him. Except, he had his mother's nose. Derek gulped and looked the boy in the eyes, "Do you know who I am? Can I hold you?"

Jacob looked at his mother and then back at the man talking to him, "Daddy?" He received a nod from Derek and another when he looked at his mother again. He held out his arms and let Derek take him, holding on tightly once he had, "Daddy."

A few hours, and a whole lot of cars later, Jacob had finally dropped into his mother's lap asleep. She had taken him up and laid him down in bed telling Derek that since Jacob got scared at bedtime, maybe they should ease into letting him lay Jacob down. He'd nodded and agreed.

She came back down and smiled at Derek who was still sitting on the couch with an amazed look on his face. She walked over, "He's something isn't he?"

"He's perfect," Derek mumbled back. "Sure did mention Mark a lot, though."

Meredith shrugged, "It's his Uncle Mark. He spoils the hell out of the kid. The day Mark met Jacob when he was a month old; they took a liking to each other. Never expected him to be good with kids."

"Speaking of which, I really don't want him spending as much time around you and Jacob," Derek suggested, looking up at Meredith who had narrowed her eyes at him.

"I let you in to be his father. You will not be telling me the two of us can see and not see. Mark has been there from the go. He is one of my friends now. And, you will not be telling me that I can't be friends with him," she told him.

"With my past with Mark, can you blame me for not wanting him to be around you?" Derek stood up also as he question her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can. You may not trust him, but you can at least trust me. Mark and I are nothing more that friends, not that it would concern you if we were. And, if you must know, I haven't had sex in three years," this cause Derek's eyes to widen and Izzie and Alex, who'd just returned home from visiting George and Callie, to stall and stare at her. She continued, "It's kind of hard to go out, get drunk, and have a one night stand while you have a son. I didn't even talk to anyone in the hospital. So, I knew no one. Besides the people who worked with Addison. So, if I wanted sex with Mark, I would have taken it. But, we are just friends. Don't forget, I'm not the one who came into the relationship with a spouse."

"Don't you stand there and pretend that our relationship falling apart was all my doing. I told you I wanted to be with you forever and have children. You didn't want it," Derek responded, oblivious to Izzie's and Alex's presence.

"I'm not saying that I didn't do anything wrong. Hell, I probably messed up more than you did. I shouldn't have broke up with you cause I thought we couldn't make since Christina didn't, I shouldn't have kept having sex with you afterwards, I shouldn't have ran away knowing I was pregnant, I shouldn't have kept your son from you for two and half years, I shouldn't have continued to try and keep that from you, and I definitely shouldn't have told you we didn't need you," she came clean, also not noticing her other friends standing there. "Now, I'm here, trying to trust you that you aren't going to leave on us. So, you need to trust me to be friends, just friends, with Mark."

"Okay. Okay, I'll try. I'll try to trust you two. But, I make no promises. I'm going to feel like this when I see you two together. But, I'm going to try. Just like you are," he nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. And, Jacob."

"Okay," Meredith nodded and walked over, shutting the door after he left. She turned and looked at Alex and Izzie, who were still staring at her. "It'll work."

"Three years?" Alex raised an eyebrow and Izzie punched his side as the followed Meredith upstairs. "Ow."

_

* * *

Meh. I dunno. Tell me what you think. I think this one falls under the same category as Ch. 5 in the "I'm not too sure about this one, but I've done what I can." Tell me what you honestly think._

_So… I think the next chapter may be the last. I may do two more… Or more… I dunno. I start school back Monday and I'd love to finish this story up before then since my time becomes strained… If you all want more, I'll probably continue it a little._

_I'm still not sure whether to end really MerDer-y or not. So, you guys vote please._

_Up next: Understandings. Agreement. And,possibly forward a month._


	10. Chapter 10

**And, here it is. I'm going to end it here. Sequel in the thoughts. It's ya'lls choice by the end of it. I hope you enjoy this, though it may seem somewhat short. I'd like to thank all my reviewers as a whole at this moment, you made this story possible. Again, I apologize that it's kinda short. I almost wasn't able to get this done again today. Yesterday was busy and today had been too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA or PP. I just used them to write this story.  
****

* * *

**

A month. It's been a month. Since she's let him back into her life. Into his life. A month of arguments that have slowly been dwindling down to nothing. They've reached an understanding about Mark. But, not until after a few words were exchanged between the two. All she caught about it was that there was yelling, lots of yelling, threats, and a couple low blows towards the other. She'd yelled at both of them. Loudly. Telling them to get over this little slump they are in. They both came to the house a few hours after shift and apologized to her and promised that they'd never do it again.

Addison was due to arrive today. She should be there anytime, now. So, naturally, they were having a get together, complete with a nice meal from Izzie. Meredith had the day off and was currently up in Jacob's room cleaning it up and making the other bed in there, since it currently doubled as Addison's guest room. She finished making the bed and sat down beside her son who was playing with blocks and telling her something that one of the kids in daycare had done. Something about crashing his tricycle into a little potted tree.

The downstairs door opened and Addison's voice called into the house, "What? No welcoming committee?"

Meredith smiled and stood up walking down the stairs with Jacob behind her, "Hey, Add, have a nice flight?"

"Well, if nice counts as sitting by a guy with massive allergies, then yes, it was terrific," she said sarcastically, laying her bags down just in the door way and hugging Jacob who had run over to her. "And, how are you, big guy?"

"Good," he responded, hugging her around the neck and then taking her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. "Room."

"Izzie will be home in a little while and then will start cooking. It'll be the same people as last time, plus Derek," Meredith told her as she helped take Addison's stuff to her room.

"Yeah, I heard that's going better. After that little blowout between him and Mark. Though, from what Mark told me, you did a pretty good job on fixing that problem when you yelled at them," Addison joked.

"I though I fixed it when I yelled at Derek. We had the same conversation the first night he came over to see Jacob. But, he was, and probably still is, pretty insecure around Mark," Meredith shook replied, setting Addison's stuff down in Jacob's room.

"Yeah, well, that's partly my fault. Though, any anger and regret was lost about three years ago," Addison responded, as she laid a hand on Jacob's head. A knock on the door, and Addison stood up and Jacob followed, "I got it."

Meredith listened as she made her way down the stairs and opened the doors. She heard Mark's _Addi!_ and Addison's responding laugh and _hey Mark._ Meredith smiled as she listened to them talking as the front door shut but no footsteps were heard.

Yes, Addison's regret was long gone, but Meredith wasn't even sure she regretted some of the things she's done. She hadn't regretted falling in love with a married man by the end of it, she hadn't regretted doing the same thing again, she hadn't regretted taking the steps back, she hadn't regretted leaving, and she definitely did not regret coming back. She didn't even regret keeping Jacob from him. But, deep down, Meredith wondered if not regretting those things, is what she regretted the most.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone entered the room. Expecting Mark or Addison, she was surprised to see Derek standing before her. Only for the fact she hadn't heard him enter, but then again, she escaped into her own thoughts several minutes ago. He walked over and sat down next to her.

She smiled and looked over at him, asking him what was running through her mind, "Do you ever regret anything that you've done?"

"Yes," he answered. "I regret a lot of things that I've done. I regret lying to you, calling you a whore, kissing Rose, getting mad about Mark, and a whole lot more. Why?"

Meredith sighed, "I don't regret it. I don't regret leaving like I had and keeping Jacob from you. I mean, I did what I thought was best, so why should I regret it? When I was little, my friend told me that you shouldn't ever regret anything, because, in that moment, you did exactly what you wanted to. A few hours later, you may realize you don't really want it, but that's just what you have to live with. So, you can apologize, fix it, and move on because there's no way to go back and fix it. In the end, you just end up wasting time wishing you could change it.

"I see," Derek nodded in understanding. "So, you've never regretted one thing you've done."

"Right after I found out about Addison, I regretted caving into your wishes to take me out. And, right after I got back, I regretted leaving and keeping Jacob from you. But, that all went away so fast," she admitted. "If you think about it, it was the right thing to do then, and then the right thing was to come back. Why regret something that was right at one point? Even just for that split second?"

"Good point," Derek nodded. He kissed her gently before standing up, "Then, I shouldn't regret that later on, cause I did exactly what I wanted in this moment."

Meredith got up and followed a couple seconds later as she heard more of her guest arrive. Izzie cooked and they all crowded around and ate. Alex and Izzie announced that they had found a nice little apartment and would be moving out in a few weeks to give Meredith and Jacob their space. Meredith's mind was mostly on Derek. They weren't quite ready for a relationship yet; they had just hit the okay mark. But, he'd just taken the step that was needed to show that, sometime in the future, he'd like to try again. Which was exactly what she needed to know.

**Meredith's voice over: So, in the end, we realize that mistakes are made, hearts are broken, you regret, people leave, secrets are made, and they eventually come out. But, sometimes, as crazy as it seems, that's exactly what two people in a relationship need so they can come together.**

* * *

_I decided on a kinda Merder but not extremely gushy anding. Well, it was a short ending. But, I have promises of a sequel if ya'll want it. I have the main center point figured out and it would have some angst… Cause I do like angst. But, this is the ending. And I hope you enjoyed it very much. I was planning on having a list of everyone who reviewed so I can thank you by name, but that'll have to wait a few days cause I got more reviews than I had expected when I started this. Two more reviews, and this will be my first story to hit 100 reviews. Thank you all very, very much!_


End file.
